jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ishani2000/To tylko kolejne wyzwanie do podjęcia
Oto i ja Cora W. A oto jest wywiad do którego zostałam przymuszona (Katastrofko założyłaś się ze mną).W razie czego jest jeszcze Witek. - Czo ja? - Nic ty. Tak czy siak. Możecie pytać i''' od 20 komów dawać wyzwania (pokażę Ishani jak walczą prawdziwe Wilki). Im bardziej zakręcone tym lepiej. I pamiętajcie: Wyzwanie podjęte! '''PS. Pytanie do Cory -PC. Do Witka - PW 1. Gdybyś była smokiem to jakim? C - NIGHT FURY!!! '2. C. Wyzwij Astrid na kozacki pojedynek. ' '-Niszczysz zasady ,ale spoko. Chyba i tak nikt ich nie czyta (zasad). Cora chodź tu! ' C- What 's up? '- Widzisz napis?' C- 'Tak szefowo. '- Zasuwaj i zrób to. ***(jakiś czas później) C- Cześć As... A- Czego? Znowu mam cię sprać? C * śmieje się - Daj spokój. Wiemy ,że nie masz szans. A *skrzyżowała ręce - Gdzie i kiedy? C - To ty to powiedziałaś. A - Arena o piętnastej. Zero mocy. Nie próbuj zwiewać ,ja i tak cię znajdę. C *pluje na swoją dłoń i wyciąga ku wojowniczce - Wyzwanie podjęte. A* uśmiecha się - Do piętnastej. ***( O piętnastej) Mieczyk komentator - Dla Państwa Mieczyk Thorston. Razem z siedzącą obok Szpadką T... Szpadka - Siema Berk! Będziemy komentować dzisiejszą walkę. M- O tym mówi cała wioska! Nasze dwie bohaterki wagi koguciej - wykopane z Federacji OWNA (Ogólne Walki Na Arenie) za... Ty siostra, za co je wywalili? S- Niesportowe zachowanie (czytaj: bójki). Dobra będzie tego. Miecz ,do rzeczy. W lewym , a może prawym... M- Mów czerwony i niebieski. S- Okey. W niebieskim narożniku 20 letnia ,ważąca... Ile ona waży? M- Jak spytałem to dała mi w dziób. S- Około 54kg brutalności ,Astrid Hoferson! *wychodzi Astrid. Tłum szaleje jak na Woodstocku. M - Jej przeciwniczka to debiutująca w OWNA i w ogóle na Berk 20 letnia , ważąca 52kg niejaka Cora W! Na jej prośbę nie podaliśmy nazwiska! '- I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że chodzi o TĘ KONKRETNĄ KATASTROFĘ. ' M- Czy Czkawka zrobił cię komentatorem? Nie , więc siedź cicho. S - Jot , Wym. Dajcie znak. * Zębiróg otwiera walkę eksplozją. M- Pierwsze uderzenie należy do Szkotki. Kijaszkiem ją! S - Pani Astrid nie pozostaje dłużna! Ładny blok toporem! Chwila ,Thorston! Co się tam wyczynia?! M- Nie mam pojęcia Thorston. Katastrofa padła tuż po rozpoczęciu pierwszej rundy. * tłum zawył A- Ledwie ją tknęłam! S - Ty brat... To jest nokaut czy walkower? M- Zapomnieliśmy dodać ,że po pewnym , głupim incydencie... S- Z którym nie mamy nic wspólnego... M- Cora panicznie boi się toporów! As chyba postanowiła to wykorzystać! A * wściekła rzuca w nich toporem - Ooo no bez jaj! Co to za przyjemność lać kogoś nieprzytomnego?! Znaczy nie mówię, że nie zleję... * półprzytomna Cora śpiewa "We are the champions". * Wpada Witek. Widocznie w WOS (Witaliego Obronny Szał). W *dopada do dziewczyn- Coś ty jej zrobiła potworze?! A - Zemdlała. M- Tak czy siak ,dzisiejsze starcie wygrywa Astrid! Przez nokaut połączony z walkowerem! S- Chle chle chle... Nokautower. *Bliźniaki wsiadają na Zębiroga. M- Komentowali Mieczyk Thorston... S - I Szpadka Thorston. C- Wygraliśmy? *podchodzi do niej Pyskacz. Wyciąga hak. P- Ile widzisz palców? C - Czy to jest pytanie z haczykiem? '3. PW. Czy to prawda, że mieszkasz z Corą? ' W- Nooo taak. Zostałem przygarnięty. 4.C. Pocałuj Witka. C- Tak. Zabijcie mnie. ***(później) *podchodzi do Drake'a i stuka go w ramię. W- Czo chcesz mój najlepszy kumplu? C- Jestem twoją byłą dziewczyną , prawda? W- No tak. C *sprawdza czy nikt nie idzie - Teraz masz być cicho. Przepraszam za to co zrobię. *przyciąga go do siebie, staje na palcach i całuje. Puszcza. W- Czo to było?! C- Cicho. *nieopatrznie zrobili to na środku Berk. *Astrid gwiżdże. W- Wolfchild jesteś naćpana?! * Cora czerwieni się , unosi rękę w górę i strzela w ziemię. C-Zasłona dymna! W-Nie rozumiem dziewczyn. '- Zrobiła to!!!!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach